


You’re Safe

by Drarry_and_Severitus_4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_and_Severitus_4ever/pseuds/Drarry_and_Severitus_4ever
Summary: Short Whump One shot
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 26





	You’re Safe

“No!Don’t- Don’t touch me!” Remus screamed, flinching away from the desperate Severus’ touch. Remus’ eyes were wild, his breathing fast and shallow, his whole body trembling in uncontrollable fear.

“I’m not going to hurt you”, Severus said, gently taking his husband by the hand and holding it firmly. Their eyes met. “Listen to me. You’re safe and they aren’t going to hurt you again. I’m here now. Trust me, I won’t let anybody hurt you.”

Severus almost expected Remus to yank his hand away in panic, but he didn’t- instead he relaxed a little, tears forming in his eyes, and let out a breath. “I…”

“It’s okay”, Severus said, smiled and pulled his husband into a hug they didn’t resist. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let’s start a conversation in the comments x


End file.
